


Did You Forget Something?

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Bucky takes you out on your first date, but he decides to bring along an unexpected guest.





	Did You Forget Something?

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit just something that’s been hanging around in my drafts for a while. As always, thanks for reading!

Your daughter and Bucky stood awkwardly in your apartment’s living room as you finished getting ready for your date.

Yesterday afternoon, you had been in such a hurry at the grocery store that you bumped into Bucky’s cart at the end of the pasta aisle. After a lot of blushing and charming smiles, you had confidently asked for his number. For someone who had been such a lady charmer in the 1940s, Bucky was flustered by your boldness. The connection was instant though, and you had both decided to go on your first date tonight.

Bucky was nervous, there was no denying that. For one thing, he hadn’t been on a date since before the war, and he sure has heck had never dated anyone with a teenager. Sure, T’Challa and his team of scientists and doctors had fixed a large part of the brainwashing from HYDRA, but he was still timid when it came to relationships. His therapist had been encouraging him to try and meet new people, but he hadn’t been interested in doing anything until yesterday.

You had a strict five date rule about introducing your daughter to a new boyfriend. However, thanks to your ex-husband’s forgetfulness, she was meeting Bucky on the first date.

“So, you’re an Avenger, huh?” she asked curiously.

“Kind of,” he replied.

“Are you still dangerous?” she deadpanned..

“JADE!” you screamed from the bathroom.

“Y/N!” she echoed back.

“DON’T BE RUDE!”

“It’s a legitimate question!” Jade yelled back. “He’s taking my mom out, for Pete’s sake!”

Bucky stifled back a laugh. “Actually, I’m doing better. Some scientists and doctors got me all fixed up.”

“Uh huh,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “You know if you hurt my mom, I’ll kill you, right?”

“Jade!” you exclaimed. You came rushing out of the bathroom, and Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. You were absolutely stunning in your dark jeans and sparkly tshirt. Your hair was swept up in a low ponytail, and a few loose strands framed your face.

“I’m so sorry about my daughter. As you can see, she’s very protective.” You grabbed her by the back of the neck and she squeaked at the unwelcome sensation.

“It’s okay,” Bucky replied, surprising you both. “It’s nice that she cares about you. My, uh, best friend would be the exact same way.” He cleared his throat nervously. “You look beautiful, doll.”

“Thank you,” you replied, blushing under his gaze. “Just give me one more minute, and I swear I’ll be ready.” You hurried back into the bedroom, and Jade and Bucky could both hear the closet door opening.

“So what are you up to tonight?” he asked. “It’s your summer vacation, right? Any plans with friends?”

Jade’s face fell as she looked to the ground. “I was supposed to spend the weekend with my dad, but he forgot and scheduled a business trip to London. I’m just hanging out here tonight.” She tried to shrug it off, but Bucky could tell it really upset her.

“I’m sorry, kid,” he said, softly.

She looked up at him, surprise evident in her eyes. “Um, thanks,” she replied.

“Okay, I’m ready!” you announced, coming back into the room. You had added a light brown jacket to complete your ensemble for the evening. “Jade, are you sure you’re going to be okay?” you asked, stroking her cheek.

“I’ll be fine,” she said. “It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.” She rolled her eyes as you continued to look at her doubtfully, guilt filling your eyes. “Go, mom!”

You wrapped her up in a big hug. “I love you,” you whispered.

“I love you too,” Jade whispered back. “I like this one, mom,” she added unexpectedly before pulling away.

To say you were shocked was an understatement. It took Jade almost three months to warm up to your last boyfriend, and here she was, giving her seal of approval before the first date. You gave her one last kiss before opening the door.

“Bye, Jade,” Bucky said, giving her a small smile. She waved as he shut the door.

“So where are we going tonight?” you asked as you climbed down the stairs.

“Well, it might be a bit unusual as a first date, but I was thinking…” Bucky trailed off as the warm outside air hit his face. He looked back up the rows of windows to your apartment building. All he could see was Jade sitting alone all night.

“Bucky?” you asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Bucky paused just long enough to make his decision. “Wait here, I left something in your apartment.” Before you could respond, Bucky bolted back into the building and bounded up the stairs.

Jade sighed as she scanned through her pile of takeout menus. The words swam as her eyes blurred with tears. She had been honest when she told you she was fine with you going on the date, but a small part of her really just wanted to spend the night cuddled up with you on the couch. Jade knew she should be used to her dad ditching out on their plans, but it still killed her a little bit every time.

Three quick knocks on the door pulled her attention away from her lonely dinner options. Wiping away her tears, she quickly got up to answer it. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Bucky standing in front of her.

“Hi,” she sniffled, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. “Did you forget something?”

Bucky’s heart broke as he watched her. “Yeah, actually,” Bucky replied. “You.”

Jade just blinked and stared at him. “Me?” she repeated.

“Yeah. Grab your jacket and come with us.”

She almost said yes right then, but she knew tonight wasn’t about her. It had been almost a year since you had been on a date, and she didn’t want to stand in the way of your happiness.

Jade shook her head. “Tonight is your guy’s night,” she insisted. “I’ll be okay.”

“No it won’t,” he said, firmly.

That caused her to pause. She was expecting Bucky to give up and go back outside, but that clearly wasn’t the case. This was the first time in a long time that Jade remembered any of your dates caring this much about her right away.

“It’s just, um…” she paused and took a deep breath. Bucky could see her eyes begin to shine as tears gathered in them. “I don’t want to ruin your date. I, uh, don’t want you to not come back because of me.”

Despite the tough front, Bucky could see right through Jade. Sure, she acted in defense of you, but it was clear she cared about you. So much so that she was willing to stay at home by herself when she should have been with her dad. At that moment, Bucky knew he wanted to give you and your daughter the world.

“Listen” he said, “there is nothing you could do to keep me from coming back. If you really don’t want to come, I’ll leave. But I am being 100% honest when I say I want you to come with.” He looked her directly in her eyes, and she was startled by the fierceness of his gaze. He was telling the truth.

Jade looked down at the ground and then back up at Bucky. “Okay,” she finally replied. “Okay.”

She grabbed her set of keys from the bowl by the door, turned out the light, and walked into the hall. She locked the door and shyly followed Bucky down the stairs and back outside.

“There you are!” you exclaimed as you saw Bucky walk out the door. “I was getting-” You stopped as soon as you saw your daughter. “Jade?” You looked between her and Bucky in confusion.

Not wanting to make Jade feel more awkward than she already did, Bucky quickly jumped in. “I just didn’t think it was fair to deny Jade the chance to experience Cony Island at night.”

“We’re going to Coney Island?!” you both exclaimed in unison.

Bucky nodded and looked to you. Even though no words were exchanged, you knew exactly why Bucky had decided to invite Jade to come along. Your infatuation for him grew ten times in that single moment. Gaining some confidence, you sauntered over and intertwined your fingers with Bucky’s left hand. The cool metal felt nice against your skin, and you gave him a mega-watt smile as you felt him stiffen at your touch. His unsure gaze slowly melted away as you looked at him, and he felt his own smile taking over his face.

“What are we waiting for, then?” you asked, turning to look at Jade. “Let’s go!”


End file.
